movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 5
Disney In The House 5 is a 2032 film produced by Disney and Owen Laramore Studios. The sequel to Disney In The House 4 and the fifth installment in the Disney In The House film series, returning actors and actresses include Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Jessica Biel, Gina Rodriguez, Joaquin Phoenix, Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Bateman, Bill Camp, Frank Welker, Eva Longoria, Keegan-Michael Key, Emily VanCamp, Scarlett Johansson, Maya Rudolph, Owen Laramore, Patton Oswalt, and Mae Whitman who all reprise their roles from the previous Disney In The House films, while archive recordings of Dakota Fanning's child voice were used for the role of Beth from Disney In The House: Time Travel, and archive recordings of both Kyle Catlett and Pierce Gagnon's child voices were reused for the voices of Bambi and Thumper from Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp. In addition to the film, Seth MacFarlane, Hank Azaria, Abigail Breslin, and Andy Garcia join the cast. The film, which was released theatrically on June 15, 2032, grossed $1 billion against a budget of $93 million, and was declared a huge success at the box office by critics while the animation, the musical score, and the voice acting were praised. The film was rated G by the MPAA, just like its predecessors. It was also the second highest-grossing Disney In The House film of all time. The plot follows the Disney In The House and Solar-hood family, along with Taffyta, Foxy, Merlin, Bambi, Thumper, Remy, Tinker Bell, and Beth, making a circus across Asia, being pursuited by the enemy, Lotso. Tom Hooper, the director of the fourth film, returned to handle directing duties. The film series's screenwriters, Anna Boden & Ryan Fleck, returned to pend the screenplay. Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed those first four films, returned to compose the score for the fifth installment. Plot Vanellope and Judy are in a circus theater train car, and this time, they do another story. In the film, Solar-hood is introduced to a new friend named Spooney, a spoon art project who has a crisis, and Judy suggests they make a huge train to get to Asia to do a circus. Everyone gets ready, and when Spooney realizes he has to understand how alive he is, he and Iggy join in. Hank, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Elsa, and Anna plan to start off in India, then Tokyo, where there will be a promoter that will send them to San Francisco; however, the show in India is proven to be a failure. On a route to Tokyo, Foxy explains to Vanellope that after Taffyta was abandoned, Merlin, the wizard from "Sword In The Stone", helped her find a new life in the circus, but quit due to an accident on Taffyta's first day of trapeze in Tokyo; therefore, she and Foxy lost faith in the circus. At a quick stop, Vanellope convinces the family to pursue the circus, much to the group's excitement. As Vanellope helps Taffyta learn how to do Trapeze Americano, they grow closer and begin to fall in love. Meanwhile, Lotso is arrested in India, and sends in Lotso robot minions to help him, prompting the group to head to Tokyo despite incomplete rehearsals. In Tokyo, Vanellope sees Merlin preparing to leave after becoming sick of Vanellope's arrogance. She convinces him to stay with the family by reminding him of Taffyta's story. Taffyta retries her first day all over again, and this time she makes it. The promoter is impressed by the performance, and signs the family up for a ride to San Francisco when Lotso suddenly appears. Although able to foil his plan, Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, and Spooney confess that they belonged in Solar-hood, disappointing Taffyta, Merlin, Foxy, Spooney, Lane, and the others who feel used and lied to. Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, and Spooney go separate ways with the circus but arrive in San Francisco at the same time. As they start to go home, they decide to go back and apologize to the group. Before they can go back however, Lotso takes Judy away, with Vanellope in pursuit of Lotso. Realizing that their friends need help, Hank, Iggy, and Spooney return to the circus and explain what happened. Realizing their mistake, the family helps Vanellope with their combined passionate circus acts. However, Judy is taken as prisoner to be sent falling to her death, but Vanellope saves her and incapacitates Lotso with her Trapeze Americano skills. The whole group briefly decides to permanently be a circus to pursue their adventures. The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Iggy, Lane, Spooney, Taffyta, Foxy, Merlin, and everyone else re-watching the film in the theater car, and with Lotso being locked up in a cargo plane dungeon (just like Vanellope and Judy were themselves in the first film), thanks to Iggy. In a mid-credits scene, Iggy plays air hockey in the circus and wins the game. In a post-credits scene, Vanellope sings a cover of Justin Timberlake's "Can't Stop The Feeling!". Cast Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell Maya Rudolph as Allison Williams Owen Laramore as Mayor Broderick Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Seth MacFarlane as Spooney Hank Azaria as Foxy Abigail Breslin as Taffyta Andy Garcia as Merlin Frank Welker as Iggy Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer the rose Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire K'Sun Ray as Music Box Eva Green as Cupcake Billy Magnussen as Corn Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Bill Camp as Ralph Jason Bateman as Nick Seth Green and Sam J. Jones as Lotso Minions Patton Oswalt as Remy Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Kyle Catlett as Bambi (archive recordings) Pierce Gagnon as Thumper (archive recordings)